Samurai Power Rangers vs. Darth Vader, Part 1
It was like any other day on the Sanzu River. Master Xandred was getting tired of the losing to the Samurai Rangers. Time after time again he was constantly defeasted. Octoroo was mixing his medicine once again it was then Octoroo noticed ships approaching. They were not normal naval ships like the Nighloks instead they were small fighter jets. At first Octoroo wasn't sure if they were human ships until Master Xandred ordered an attack on the intruders. The weapons were nearly useless against the strange fighters. One landed and white armored humans stepped out. Once again Master Xandred ordered his Moogers to attack his the intruders. At first the Moogers looked like they would succeed as the white Armored Clad troopers fired away at the Moogers missing them at first but that all changed. The intruders advanced easily over powering Master Xandred and his followers. They had pinned them down when one of the humans that was unarmored announced "Prepare for the Dark Lord's arrival." "What dark lord human?" Master Xandred asked. Another ship appeared this time it was a huge shuttle. The man walked over to the shuttle and bowed as the hatch opened. What happened next came the breathing sound of Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. Darth Vader strolled out looking at the slain Moogers then turned his attention to the man bowing before him "Lord Vader, we have captured the main guy and his henchmen on this ship" "Good work General Veers" Darth Vader said as the human stood up and the two walked down. "Octoroo," Master Xandred asked "Did you summon these guys again?" "Why no" Octoroo replied "If I did it would've been a Nighlok Master Xandred" Darth Vader strolled down eying Master Xandred "Who are you?" the Nighlok leader spoke out. "Silence" Darth Vader shouted using Force Grip to strangle the Nighlok Leader "I'm asking the questions here. AT the meantime I am Darth Vader Lord of the Sith." The Nightlok leader tried to break free of the unseen grip but Vader released him "Now are you Master Xandred?" "I am" Master Xandred asked "And what are you doing here?" "I'm here on a conquest from my own Master, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire" Darth Vader spoke. "What is it?" Octoroo asked. "To conquer Earth" Darth Vader responded. "Earth is ours!" Master Xandred shouted. "Hold on" Darth Vader said silencing him once again "Once Earth is conquered my master says he will let you keep Earth in your control as his loyal governors of the planet." "Oh" Master Xandred said. "I know what people fear" Darth Vader told him "This river the Sanzu River will rise, the people of Earth don't know the power and terror of the Dark Side of the Force. My master has ordered me to destroy the Samurai Rangers." "Alright" Master Xandred said. "In return for helping you, my Master wants Earth a part of the Galactic Empire and your Nighlok will be the governors of the planet, is that a deal?" Master Xandred wanted more but Darth Vader sensed this and activated his lightsaber and beat Xandred before he could draw his sword and found a lightsaber at his throat "Is this a deal?" Darth Vader asked. "It is" Master Xandred said. "Good" Darth Vader said. A few minutes later Darth Vader confronts the Samurai Rangers when they clash the Samurai Rangers immediately know who they are up against but like true Samurai don't back down. Category:Fan Fiction